captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Hajime Taki
滝 一 |image= Player_71199.png |nationality=Japanese |birthday=August 8 |height=169cm (BWY), 163cm (JBC), 143cm (KD) |weight=59kg (BWY), 52kg (JBC), 38kg (KD) |blood_type=A |occupation= |position=Forward |other_names=Excellent Wing |relationships= |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Club |current_team_1=Tokyo Verdy |past_level_1=U-22 |past_team_1=U-22 Japan |past_level_2=U-20 |past_team_2=Japan Youth |past_level_3=High school |past_team_3=Nankatsu Public High |past_level_5=Middle school |past_team_5=Nankatsu |past_level_6=Elementary |past_team_6=Nankatsu SC; Shutetsu }} (滝 一, Taki Hajime) is a substitute Forward of Japan. He is a player from the J1 League and combi player as in the case of the Shutetsu Trio. He wears the number "17" and "25" for Japan. Description Taki, with his best friend Kisugi, have always been together since elementary school, among some other former members of Shutetsu. Together with Kisugi and Izawa, the three of them form the Shutetsu Trio which is a combination of fast passes to each other. With this combination, the three of them usually score the 13% of the goals for Nankatsu middle school, while leaving the rest to their captain, Tsubasa Ozora. Later on, they did the same with Taro Misaki who became part of Nankatsu Public high school. Taki is reasonably fast and his favourite technique is to run straight along the right side line of the field, fulfilling the role of winger. Techniques Combination Play *'Shutetsu Trio One-Two': A coordinated attack performed by the Shutetsu Trio―Izawa, Kisugi, and Taki. The three of them slip past the opposition's defenders using combination techniques that they've been perfecting together since elementary school. *'Nankatsu Silver Combi' Individual Play *'Sideline Dribble' *'Sliding Pass' *'Inswinging Corner:' Despite being a right-footed right-winger, he can take inswinging corners with either foot from either corner. Trivia *His name is Eddie Carter in the Latin American dub and Ted Carter in some European countries. In the Brazilian dub, his name is Carter Taki. Gallery |-|Color spread= Japan ch95 (RS) 1.jpg|Rising Sun arc |-|1983= Nankatsu SC (1983).jpg|Nankatsu SC Nankatsu SC ep27 (1983) 1.jpg Nankatsu SC ep27 (1983) 3.jpg Nankatsu SC (1983) 0.jpg |-|1983 (2)= U-13 Japan (CT) 0.jpg|U-13 Japan U-13 Japan (CT).jpg Azumaichi ep72 (1983) 1.jpg|Vs Azumaichi Nankatsu junior (CT).jpg|Nankatsu MS Nankatsu junior (CT) 2.jpg|Nankatsu MS Taki Kisugi ep74 (1983) 1.jpg|Against Hirado Doctor Tsubasa ep85 (1983) 2.jpg|Next day meeting the Nankatsu gang Doctor Tsubasa ep85 (1983) 3.jpg Kisugi Taki ep92 (1983) 1.jpg|Against Toho Taki ep92 (1983) 1.jpg|Taki Against Toho Matsuyama ep92 (1983) 2.jpg|Shutetsu Combi vs Matsuyama Kisugi Taki ep92 (1983) 1.jpg|Against Toho Nankatsu ep105 (1983) 1.jpg|Greeting Tsubasa at the hospital Nankatsu ep105 (1983) 2.jpg|Before the finals Nankatsu ep105 (1983) 3.jpg Nankatsu MS (CT).jpg|Nankatsu celebrating Tsubasa's goal Doctor ep113 (1983) 1.jpg|After Tsubasa's 3rd goal Nankatsu ep125 (1983) 1.jpg Forwards ep125 (1983) 3.jpg|Taki as Japan Jr. candidate |-|SCT, film= Japan Jr ova4 (SCT) 1.jpg Japan Jr (Film 3) 0.jpg|Japan Jr. reunited Japan Jr (Film 3) 10.jpg |-|J= Taki ep2 (J) 2.jpg Shutetsu (1994).jpg Nankatsu SC ep20 (J) 2.jpg Shingo vs Nankatsu (J) 2.jpg|Nankatsu middle school Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 2.jpg|Taki & Misugi Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 6.jpg Minato Gamo ep40 (J) 1.jpg|Tsubasa cheering up the whole Japan Youth Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 7.jpg|Japan Youth ready for the next match |-|J (2)= Chinese Taipei (PSX) 1.jpg|Japan vs Chinese Taipei Japan Youth ep40 (J) 1.jpg|Failed interception from Taki Japan Youth ep40 (J) 2.jpg|Taki cheered up by Tsubasa Japan Youth ep40 (J) 8.jpg|Taki, Kisugi & Matsuyama Japan Youth ep40 (J) 9.jpg|Winning against Chinese Taipei Japan Youth (J).jpg|Against Thailand Youth Genzo Ishizaki Japan (CTJ).jpg|Observing the returning "Japan 7" players |-|2001= Taki.jpeg|Nankatsu middle school Japan ep40 (2001) 1.jpg|Japan (2001 anime) Tsubasa Ishizaki Izawa Misaki ep39 (2001) 1.png|In Japan training camp |-|2018= Shutetsu Quartet (2018).jpg Shutetsu Trio ep7 (2018).jpg Izawa Kisugi Shutetsu ep10 (2018) 1.jpg Shutetsu Trio ch16 (2018) 1.jpg|Shutetsu Trio's pillow fight Osu ep16 (2018).jpg|Nankatsu SC vs Ozu SS Shutetsu Trio ep16 (2018).jpg|Shutetsu Trio Nankatsu gang ep29 (2018) 1.jpg|Boys' Fight arc Taki S2 (2018) 1.jpg Taki ep32 (2018) 1.jpg Soda Taki ep36 (2018) 1.jpg|Taki vs Soda Nankatsu ep44 (2018) 0.jpg|Vs Furano MS Nankatsu ep44 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep45 (2018) 4.jpg Nankatsu ep45 (2018) 2.jpg Nankatsu ep49 (2018) 4.jpg Nankatsu ep47 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep48 (2018) 2.jpg Nankatsu Toho ep48 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep51 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep51 (2018) 0.jpg Nankatsu ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|As V3 champions Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|2018 anime ending |-|Art= Nankatsu MS.png|MS Taki Nankatsu (DT).png|NAN Taki Nankatsu HS (DT).png|HS Taki U20 (DT) 1.png|U20 Player_71199.png|Japan |-|Manga= Nankatsu ch10 (CT) 1.jpg|In Shizuoka Qualifers tournament Nankatsu ch11 (CT) 1.jpg |-|Games= Characters (CT Zero) 1.png Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Forwards Category:Players from Japan Category:Players of J1 League Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc